The Best Christmas Ever
by Marine101
Summary: For many years, Gibbs has never joined in on the Christmas celebrations. So this year the team isn't giving him a choice. He will celebrate with them this year but when some unforeseen circumstances or Tony being Tony throws a wrench in their perfect plan, things take an unexpected turn for the better!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

* * *

><p>It was Christmas and Gibbs was beginning to wonder if everyone had decided not to celebrate this year. Besides a tree and a few decorations, no one on his team had asked him to join their annual celebration. Maybe they had finally decided it was futile, he thought but he hoped that his luck held out for a few more hours.<p>

It seemed like it was the first Christmas they would not be working a case. He decided that everything here was done so he let his team go home. Now he could work on the boat and drink as much bourbon before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had knocked over a box while getting one of his tools. The box happened to have pictures of Shannon, Kelly and him on various Christmases. Gibbs knelt down and picked up the pictures. Slowly he went through the pictures, Kelly dressed as an elf for her first grade school play, he and Kelly covered in flour and eggs while trying to make cookies, Kelly standing next to a snowman they had built, Shannon and Kelly on a toboggan, Kelly and Maddie making snow angels.<p>

Gibbs put away the pictures and trudged upstairs, hoping that he fell into a dreamless sleep. The pictures had dredged up all the memories he had of his girls before they were taken from him. He collapsed on the bed and shut his eyes. Downstairs the door cracked open and six faces peered in.

"He's not here," Abby declared in a whisper stepping in to the house. Ziva stepped in after her with a bag of decorations leaving Tony and Tim to lug the tree in. Jenny and Ducky strolled in with armfuls of food before shutting the door.

"I'll find Jethro and determine how long we have," Jenny said creeping up the stairs.

"Let's get to work," Abby announced. The Christmas tree was set up in a corner and Tim began to decorate the tree.

Abby set up the stereo to play soft Christmas music but left it off for now.

Tony lit a fire in the fireplace as he was positive that it was 0® in here.

Ducky began to set out the food while humming an old Christmas song.

Jenny came downstairs and informed them that the Boss was indeed asleep the she went to assist Ducky.

Once the gifts were stacked under the tree, Jenny decided it was time for the moment of truth. She headed upstairs as Abby turned on the music. It was not loud but Gibbs would hear it.

Gibbs opened his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. He saw Jenny standing over him and shot up.

"Jen! What the heck is going on?" Gibbs asked blinking rapidly.

"Jethro its Christmas Eve and since every year you ditch the annual party, this year we ditched it too." Jenny told him.

"And decided to spend it here, why?" Gibbs questioned

"Because, Gibbs we want you to be happy."

"I am happy with my boat and bourbon." Gibbs said simply.

"We both know that's a load of crap," Jenny said with an eye roll," Look Gibbs why do you insist on being miserable when you have people who care about you, your team is downstairs waiting for you to complete their celebration! None of them have had an ideal childhood and they look up to you as a father, if not for yourself than for them Jethro, at least pretend you appreciate their hard work and when they leave go back to whatever you were doing," Jenny said, pleading with him.

She had watched as they made preparations and she knew that despite the fact that Ziva pretended not to care or Tim and Tony insisted that it was a bad idea that they were all hoping that Gibbs joined them.

"Fine, Jen, I guess it wouldn't hurt besides I smell coffee." Gibbs said a grin forming.

She broke into a smile. She never thought that Gibbs would actually agree. But in hindsight she had delivered one hell of a speech.

They walked down the stairs and she saw that the team was watching the stairs and when Gibbs followed her down, they all had ear splitting grins plastered on their faces.

* * *

><p>After a quick dinner, the team insisted on baking cookies.<p>

"Its tradition Boss," Tony said looking at Gibbs with puppy dog eyes. Abby and even Tim and Ziva joined him and Gibbs just laughed.

"Fine!" Gibbs announced leading them all into the kitchen. Ducky had magically pulled out baking ingredients and several baking tools. Gibbs shook his head, they planned well.

While baking Tony had 'accidently' thrown flour on Ziva and Ziva retaliated by throwing McGee's eggs at him. Abby who was walking through got hit by and egg and grabbed a nearby carton of milk and chucked it at Tim who was cracking eggs. Tim chucked an egg at her in response.

Jenny and Ducky were watching with amusement wondering how he was going to put a stop to all of this but instead Gibbs flicked some flour her way.

"Oh it's on Jethro!" She yelled charging for an egg. The next fifteen minutes saw an all-out Girls' vs. Boys' food fight. Eventually the girls declared a truce after Tony had yanked open the fridge and grabbed a week old Chinese food and threw it their way.

"Well I guess cookies are out," Tony said with a rueful grin. Gibbs simply opened a cabinet and threw a tray of Oreos at his head.

"Boss you keep Oreos!" Tony exclaimed in shock. Gibbs glared at him and Tony wisely shut up and handed out Oreos.

Ducky found a camera and snapped a picture of the team messed in flour and eggs, eating Oreos and smiling and laughing. It wasn't a normal Christmas Eve but hey since when did they do anything the way it was supposed to be done.

"So what are we doing for Christmas," Gibbs asked and everyone froze to stare at him instead.

"Gibbs are you really gonna come this year?" Abby asked with a hopeful look.

"No, Abs I'm not coming," Their faces fell and Jenny glared at him but he continued," We are holding Christmas right here!" he announced.

They broke out in to a cheer and Abby threw herself into his arms.

Since they had all been rather occupied, when they opened the door to leave they found that it has snowed! They couldn't drive home like this.

"Looks like you guys a spending the night here, so you can clean up the kitchen after you guys are cleaned up." Gibbs said with his trademark smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I will be posting one more chapter about Christmas Day.**_

_** Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was 05:00 on Christmas morning and the team were already awake and mucking about in the snow. Jenny, Gibbs and Ducky were drinking coffee and getting a plan together for the change in celebration plans.

"Duck and I will head over to his place and fetch the turkey and everything else," Gibbs said

"I will go shopping for other things we might need," Jenny continued

"Take one of the four with you," Gibbs said, taking a sip of coffee before heading to the door and yelling for the four to come inside.

"Tony, you and Ziva are in charge of food," Jenny told them," And Tim, Abby you guys are doing the pudding with Ducky,"

Gibbs and Ducky put on their coats and headed out while Jenny asked who was joining her.

"I will come, Jenny. There are a few things I would need," Ziva said heading to fetch her coat

"Hey, I wanna come too," Tony whined and Ziva and Jenny rolled their eyes but let him come never the less.

Once they arrived at the supermarket, Jenny went one way while Tony and Ziva went another. Ziva was currently trying to choose what chees to purchase when Tony came back with a small chicken.

"Tony I have seen Ducky's turkey and it will be more than enough. We do not need that," Ziva told him motioning to the poultry he was holding.

"I'm pranking Abby," he announced

"What is that supposed to do?"

"You remember the Probie and I had our guy's night out about 2 weeks ago?"

"Yes," Ziva said suspiciously wondering what a chicken had to do with that

"Probie had a little more to drink than normal and he may have let it slip that Abs and him are gonna have a little McGee." Tony said in hushed whisper, glancing around every once in a while

"Tony, are you saying Abby is pregnant! Why don't I know?" Ziva demanded

"Shh. They gonna tell everyone at the New Year's Party," Tony said

"Well, I don't think this is a good idea," Ziva said rolling her eyes but letting him do it

Once Jenny, Tony and Ziva arrived at Gibbs' house, Ducky and Gibbs were already there. Tony and Ziva insisted that no one come in to the kitchen at all. Tony placed his hen into the turkey and put it to cook.

Soon all the food was ready and Ducky and Abby took over to make the Christmas pudding with Tim helping out. By 15:00, all the food was prepared and everyone was sitting together in the living room. Abby demanded that they opened presents then.

Tony had received an autographed movie poster from McGee, a book about movie history from Ducky, a Magnum PI shirt from Ziva, a knife with a carved wooden handle from Gibbs, a painting from Abby and two free movie tickets from Jenny.

Ziva had received a necklace from Jenny, a book about computers from McGee, a knife with her name carved into the wooden handle from Gibbs, a novel from Ducky, earrings from Tony and a stuffed Bert from Abby.

McGee had got a computer themed mug from Ziva, a knife with a carved wooden handle from Gibbs, a new MMORPG from Abby, an antique collectible from Ducky, a guide to dating from Tony and a novel signed by his favourite author from Jenny.

Ducky had got a new bow tie from Abby, a Donald Duck themed mug and a box of his favourite tea from Tony, a book about medical science history from McGee, a box of his favourite chocolates from Jenny, a pencil holder decorated with the best things about Scotland from Ziva and a bottle of scotch from Gibbs.

Jenny received a necklace from Gibbs, a red shoe which served as jewellery holder from Ziva, a bracelet from Abby, a classic movie from Tony, earrings from Ducky and finally a French novel from McGee.

The team had got Gibbs two collective gifts since they claimed it was far too difficult to buy the Boss anything. Gibbs however was instructed not to open it while they were there.

Dinner was placed on the table and everyone sat down. Once Gibbs had carved the turkey, Abby noticed something was off.

"Why is there other meat inside it?" Abby asked

"Ducky must have gotten a pregnant turkey," Tony said trying not to laugh

Abby reached out and grabbed the turkey, trying to launch it at Tony but the tablecloth was caught in her spiky arm band and food went everywhere!

The turkey flew towards Gibbs who was sitting at the head of the table but fell into the pudding instead. Abby turned red and muttered an apology still glaring at Tony and Tim.

Everyone started to clean up the mess but Gibbs disappeared.

"Guess dinner is out," Tony muttered

"You have yourself to blame," Ziva told him

Once the mess had been cleaned, Gibbs appeared with a couple of bags. He pulled out burgers and dished ice cream.

Soon the team had left and to say Gibbs was curious was an understatement. Opening the first box he found a smaller box. When he opened the clasp it showed two pictures. One of Shannon, Kelly and him covered in flour and eggs and the other of the team covered in flour and eggs from the night before. His eyes welled with unshed tears as he placed the frame on the mantle.

The other box was some sort of DIY kit. According to the instructions he had to place the blue mat thingy on the shelf in his living room. Gibbs then had to place a boat on it, locking it in. There was a red mark on his wall and decided to stick the white fluffy thing there. Now he had to place the people in white on the cloud and the rest of the people in the boat.

When Gibbs stepped back he realised what it was and this time the tears really did fall. He knew that the cloud was for Kelly, Kate, Shannon, Franks, Jack and Anne. The people on the boat were the NCIS team. This was the best gift he had gotten.

As night dawned Gibbs realised that he always thought that by celebrating with his team meant replacing Shannon and Kelly but now he knew that it was anything but that. Holidays with Shannon and Kelly were traditional but with his team it was just crazy.

After all they were the only family to have a Christmas meal of hamburgers and ice cream.

_**Happy Holidays to All**_


End file.
